


cracks

by punkboots



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, first work ayee, luke's a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkboots/pseuds/punkboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's a bit sad sometimes, and he blames the atmosphere</p>
            </blockquote>





	cracks

Luke sat in bedroom, staring out the window, looking at the pouring rain. It was one of those days, that he felt a bit sad. Not like he could cry, just a little bit.

'It was something in the atmosphere' he told himself, because it was one of those days, where the weather could affect his emotions. And it made him think too much.

~ ⌘ ~

There were more of those days, where Luke allowed himself to feel sad just because he felt like it. Some of those days made him think about all the good and the bad, but it seemed like there were more bad things to think about then there were good things. Sometimes he wondered if he might be a little broken, because the atmosphere affected him a lot lately.

It made him feel like he was entirely made out of glass, and he was starting to crack. Not enough to be called broken.

Luke wasn't broken; he was just a little cracked.

~ ⌘ ~

It was one of those days again; where he sat on his bed, overthinking until his head hurt. There was something in the atmosphere again, but this time at three A.M in the morning. And Luke thought it was fine, sadness doesn't work on schedule.

He sat there, as the time slowly passed, leaving him so tired, with dark circles underneath his eyes. But he couldn't sleep, the atmosphere kept him awake.

~ ⌘ ~

He was still cracking, slowly, very slowly, but he certainly was. His thoughts keeping him awake until late at night, making him feel like a weird mess inside. But he let it be, because some days he just felt sad.

~ ⌘ ~

Luke was blankly staring at his wall, it was way past midnight but he couldn't sleep; it was one of those days again.

He wondered if he would even stop cracking someday.

He saw someone entering the poorly lit room, dipping the mattress as he sat down next to Luke, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

It was Ashton who also crossed his thoughts sometimes, but these thoughts were different, happy.

Memories of secretly holding hands under tables, or stealing kisses when nobody looked. Little signs of affection that made Luke's heart thump in his chest.

And Luke smiled at the memories, and he smiled when he felt Ashton wrap his arms around him, softly pushing him onto his back.

Ashton knew that Luke sometimes felt sad and his thoughts could keep him up. He knew that he was cracking.

He pulled a blanket over Luke before climbing in next to the younger boy.

They faced each other, limbs loosely entangled, gazes locked. Ashton's hand was placed on Luke's cheek, stroking circles with his thumb.

After a while, Ashton's hand lay still and soft snores we're coming from the golden haired boy. Luke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead.

 

Ashton was here, and all was good

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> (I wrote this at 3 A.M don't judge me)


End file.
